Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Pig's Adventures. It consists of 15 episodes, and takes place during versions Beta 1.7.3 and Release 1.5.2 of Minecraft. 'Characters' Protagonists *Pig *Steve *Ender Dragon *Pig Jr. Antagonists *Swash Buckler *Erruptor *Rattle Shake *Yoshi *Zombie *Enderman *Creeper *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Gumby *Pokey *Legendary Bear Part 1 (Series Premiere) *Pig spawns into The Minecraft World, and a creeper blows up, making him fall. Part 2 *After Pig gets attacked by an Enderman, a paradox occurs, causing characters such as Yoshi and Wario to appear inside of The Minecraft World. Pig gets into a fight with a turtle and easily wins. A burger falls onto Yoshi, and Pig hides. Part 3 *Pig sees a box fly into The Minecraft World. It is revealed that The Swap Force are the ones in the box. Rattle Shake tries to shoot Pig, but fails. Erruptor eventually tries to stop Pig from entering the box-ray, but Pig manages to escape. Part 4 *Swash Buckler, Erruptor, and Rattle Shake deal with The Box-Ray being stolen, and they meet Wario. Meanwhile, Pig crashes the box-ray, creating a glitchy sound. Steve runs over someone in a wheelchair, and gets captured by a bird. Part 5 *Pig and Steve meet each other for a first time, while attempting to fight Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia. Part 6 *Pig meets The Turtle again, while getting into an argument with Dinosaur. Mr. Bear protects the turtle, while Steve gets put to sleep by Princess Celestia, and gets kicked by Applejack. Barney The Dinosaur accidentally steps on TNT, and blows up every pony, excluding Twilight Sparkle, who disappears for unknown reasons. Steve wakes up and wonders what happened. Part 7 *Pig and Steve go back to The Minecraft World and make a plan to get The Box-Ray, despite it being broken. Meanwhile, Yoshi summons Herobrine. Part 8 *Pig and Steve argue about who will get The Box-Ray, and decide that Steve will get it. Steve is heavily paranoid by Herobrine's presence, and attempts to fight him. Part 9 *Steve easily loses the fight against Herobrine. Microsoft Sam decides to send all of his ROFLcopters to stop the paradox, killing Dinosaur, Mr. Bear, and The Turtle. Steve, Swash Buckler, and Herobrine however survive. Pig gets into a fight with an Enderman, who survived being shot by Wario. Part 10 *Herobrine possesses Steve, while Microsoft Sam argues with Microsoft Mike, eventually leading to a ROFLcopter being self destructed. Pig encounters a Red Frog who sings a song. Pig notices Steve being possessed. Part 11 *Pig fights both Steve and Herobrine, with the help of Gumby. Swash Buckler, Erruptor, and Rattle Shake try to get someone to kill Pig, and Rattle Shake meets a cow, who throws him in the junk yard. Fortunately for Rattle Shake, there is a tank, allowing him to unleash his wrath. Steve's possession gets worse, and Pig decides to leave Steve for good. Pig and Herobrine argue, and eventually go to battle. Rattle Shake shoots the cow with the tank, and the cow decides to fly to The Minecraft World. Pig is able to blow up Herobrine, and Yoshi decides to fight Pig. Steve falls underground, and breaks both of his legs, unable to move. Gumby and Pokey fly the helicopter and leave Steve behind. Part 12 *Steve asks Pig to help him escape, but is eventually blown up when Ponyville explodes. Pig continues the fight with Yoshi, and he meets a cow. A team of animals, Wolf, Ocelot, Sheep, and Chicken escape an attack by Zombie, Enderman, and Creeper. Gumby recruits Rattle Shake to collect The Great Root, a powerful treasure. Zombie and Enderman find it first, and teleports Rattle Shake to the location. Rattle Shake teleports Pig, and they eventually get into a battle. Chicken accidentally drops a mushroom into a monster's mouth, waking it up. Pig finds The Great Root after falling from the cliff, but is encountered with a jumpscare. Part 13 *Swash Buckler and Erruptor try to find Rattle Shake, but many distractions get in the way. They eventually get into a fight with a man in yellow, and Prism Break returns to The Swap Force. Wolf wakes up Pig, and a red, green, and blue portal appears. Cow decides to go in the red one, and Pig wonders what happened. Part 14 *Chicken and Ocelot fall asleep while Wolf encounters The Wither. After Swash Buckler, Erruptor, Rattle Shake, and Prism Break hear Wolf screaming, they decide to go to The Minecraft World. The Swap Force encounter Pig, and Rattle Shake gets disowned from The Swap Force because he missed Pig. Pig finds the damaged box-ray. Part 15 *Pig goes outside, which turns out to be The End. Pig takes care of a baby pig, while Rattle Shake unintentionally kills Swash Buckler, Erruptor, Prism Break, Enderman, and Zombie before entering The End. The Great Root falls on the floor, leaving it to Gumby and Pokey. Microsoft Mike reincarnates into RoboSoft One, and swims to Microsoft Sam's location. Sam and RoboSoft One meet, and Sam destroys RoboSoft One with the ROFLcopter. Due to Gumby and Pokey violating direct orders, the Legendary Bear decides to disconnect all players, excluding himself and Microsoft Sam, from the game with the Great Root. Trivia *Some blocks that appear are not present in Minecraft, such as the red, green, and blue portals. *Pig and Steve are the only characters who change from papercraft to non-papercraft during episodes. Pig stays as a papercraft until Part 12, and Steve remains papercraft until Parts 4-10. The Enderman and Creeper do not count, as different creepers and endermen appear throughout the series.